


Uh Oh SpaghettiOs

by sapnapdotshop



Series: Dream Team Oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I tag so well, M/M, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), kinda a choking kink too, slight praise kink, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapdotshop/pseuds/sapnapdotshop
Summary: "hey look, this is all just a misunderstanding." sapnap said as calmly as he could."misunderstanding? sapnap you have hickeys,"where sapnap plays bedwars, get's some hickeys and dream get's a little possessive
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183361
Kudos: 190





	Uh Oh SpaghettiOs

**Author's Note:**

> this has trans sapnap, i don't mean to sexualize trans men, this was just a request from someone on wattpad

after a long day sapnap logged onto hypixel, not really caring about whatever he needed to do back home. he jumped into a bedwars game, choosing to play on airshow. once the game started he grabbed some iron, bought some blocks and a stone sword, and started to bridge to aqua, having gotten placed onto white team. he swiftly made his way and broke the bed, in the chat he could see that both red and pink also lost their beds. he made quick work with aqua, killing him quickly, sapnap bought some more blocks and bridged to the diamond gen then to yellow base. he did the same for green and blue. after merely five minutes more than half the game was dead.

it was only him, with a bed, grey with a bed, and pink without a bed. he stayed back for a little bit, gathering some resources until he saw that greys bed had been broken, and fell in the void. that left him and pink, who was no doubt going to his base. lucky for him he was close by and made it before pink could trigger his mining fatigue trap, sapnap tried to hit him off the bridge but pink pearl clutched, opting to run into his base instead. sapnap followed close behind.

"you know you're pretty good," pink smiled, he wasn't a memorable guy, just tall, lanky, and brunette. “my name’s george by the way.”

"yeah, i try my best." sapnap smiled back, still in a defensive pose, hands clutching his sword in front of him. “names sapnap,”

"well this’ll be a fun fight then." george came rushing at him, sword drawn and steps feather-like. sapnap almost forgot to dodge, he swung and landed a hit on the brunette, but he got one right back.

"jesus," sapnap ran out of the base to chug an invisibility and jump pot, taking a bite of a golden apple too.

"you can't hide forever." george said teasingly, sapnap slipped past him and back into his base. he smiled when george turned to leave, only to have him drink what looked to be a swiftness pot. george quickly destroyed his bed.

"no!" sapnap cried out before slapping a hand over his mouth. george turned around and walked, quickly, back into the base.

"i know you're in here, come out, come out wherever you are," george teased, sapnap shuffled trying to get a good angle but georges head snapped to where he was. he froze and watched the man get closer to him. "found you," george said as he caged sapnap into the wall, he carefully slit the side of sapnap neck, only enough to take half a heart away. sapnap faded into view and george smiled.

"fuck," sapnap knew he was dead, he couldn't move as george was holding his sword to his neck.

"you're cute you know," george mumbled against sapnaps neck, licking the blood away.

"come on, just kill me." sapnap sighed, the strange feeling of his tongue wasn't unwelcomed but they were in the middle of a fight.

"i don't think i will, not yet at least." george said, going back to sapnaps neck, he licked and kissed until he sank his teeth into the flesh. sapnap let out a breathy moan, if he could get george distracted he could pull his own sword out on him and finish the game. sapnap let the man continue to mark him up, moaning every now and again before he harshly shoved george away. sapnap grabbed his sword and landed two hits on him.

"feisty one aren't you." he laughed.

"yeah, well i like to win," sapnap smiled, he swung his sword but george grabbed his wrist and turned him around so his back was flush against the brunette, who held his sword against his throat.

"i see that, you're good too." george mumbled into his ear, "i like you, you're cute, good, you know you almost got me there."

"that's what i was trying to do, but i guess i'm just not as good as you." sapnap fake whined, pressing himself closer to george, he could feel his erection pressed against his ass, how lovely.

"don't say that, you're really good. i just don't play fair." george grinned and slowly grinded on the boy.

"ah," sapnap moaned, he hated to admit it but that one wasn't fake. "fuck,"

"look at you, falling apart. i bet nobody has given you this type of attention huh?" he went down to suck another hickey onto sapnaps shoulder. honestly, it was going to be harder to explain how he got these hickeys than it would be to win this game. "i asked you a question, i expect an answer."

"n-no," sapnap fought back the urge to moan ask he spoke, holy fuck this game went in a different direction than what he expected.

"that's to be expected, you’re so sensitive.” georges hand, the one that didn't have his sword in it, went down to wrap around sapnaps waist, keeping him close.

sapnap had to find a way to win this game, he had too. he looked around to see if there was anything useful, his sword had fallen to the ground so it would be easier to get georges. he waited until the brunette let his guard down again, which happened to be when he sucked yet another hickey onto sapnap.

"ah!" sapnap fake moaned, pretending that it shot a larger jolt of pleasure through him than it did, and brought his hand up to grasp georges bicep.

"it's okay, i've got you." george whispered into his ear, sapnap took this time to grab the sword, elbow the man, turn around, and plunge it into him.

"yes!" sapnap shouted and jumped when he died. "haha i won!" he teleported back to the lobby, if the last game didn't take so long then he would've played another but dream was expecting him home soon.

"hey dream i'm home!" sapnap shouted, trying to sneak his way into his room before the older had a chance to see his neck.

"hey where've ya been?" dream came around the corner, sapnap quickly tightened his hoodie around his neck, hoping it would hide the marks.

"just played a bedwars game," he said, he wasn't technically wrong. dream raised an eyebrow and looked at his shaking hands that clutched the hoodies strings.

"what happened to your neck?" he asked, eyeing the boy, he could see a faint bruise but the rest was covered.

"oh, you know i just played bedwars, shit happens." sapnap laughed nervously, hoping dream would let it slide.

"can i see it?" dream asked, bringing his hand up to try and move the fabric.

"no!" sapnap yelped and stepped back. "i-i mean no it's not bad, just a few bruises is all."

"sapnap, i am your best friend, show me right now." dream demanded, sapnap shivered and shook his head. "sapnap," dream stepped closer, making the boy step back until he hit the wall. "show me,  _ now  _ ."

"dream i," sapnap was cut off when dream took his wrists and moved the hoodie himself.

"what the fuck," dream whispered, bringing one of his hands to feel the bruising bite.

"see just, just bruises." sapnap smiled, he knew dream wasn't that dumb. he had seen hickeys, given people hickeys for gods sake.

"sapnap, these are bite marks. what the fuck happened?" dream looked into his eyes, it didn't seem like he was too mad...yet.

"hey look, this is all just a misunderstanding." sapnap said as calmly as he could.

"misunderstanding? sapnap you have hickeys," dream seemed to cut himself off, as if he remembered something. his large hand quickly made it's way into sapnaps pants to feel a wet spot. "and you're wet, what the fuck happened?" sapnaps face flushed as dream kept his hand where it was.

"it was just some guy," dream unknowingly, or not, shifted his finger a little, creating just enough friction for sapnap to whine.

"and, who the fuck was it?" dream shouted.

"his name was george, he just got a little touchy to win, which he failed but that's besides the point." sapnap said, "although, he got pretty close to winning. oh! i faked him out twice, i was there pretending to moan acting like i was all weak, but then i pushed him back, that's how i won you know!" dream growled and grabbed sapnap by the neck, applying just enough pressure for him to gasp and have a hard time breathing.

"and you let him touch you?" dream was angry, everything he did showed it, the way he stared at sapnap, the grip he had on his throat, the way he moved his fingers just enough to make sapnap moan.

"n-no," sapnap gasped as dream let some of the pressure off his neck. "he didn't touch me, not really."

"oh, so he didn't do this?" dream asked as he held sapnaps throat, hard, and moved his hand into his panties, playing with his clit before he slowly pushed into him. dream knew he masturbated, yes, the walls in their house were far too thin, but he never cared to see how much sapnap could take. it wasn't a lot apparently, sapnaps eyes rolled back and a strangled moan came from him.

sapnap attempted to press his thighs together but dream's hand kept him from doing so. which prompted another moan out of the boy.

"well, did he?" dream continued to finger sapnap, he kept the thrusts slow but deep. sapnap struggled to shake his head no, but dream got the idea.

"good boy, you don't let anyone touch you here. got it?" dream smiled when sapnap nodded, struggling to let out a moan. "you know, you're always with other men, flirting with strangers, i think it's time i showed you what could happen if you continue." dream's voice was low, he could feel sapnap get a bit wetter as he talked.

"look at you, you little slut. getting all wet because of me, i'm your fucking friend, you disgusting whore." dream let his grip on sapnaps neck get tighter, relishing the gasp that fell from his mouth. "see if you're not careful somebody might fuck you, and you don't want that yeah? you're my little slut aren't you?" sapnap nodded his head, his cunt getting wetter the more dream talked.

dream properly started stretching sapnap, he might be a bit of a sadist but he didn't want his friend to be in too much pain. he added a second finger and started scissoring, it became pretty clear that sapnap had never actually  _ inserted  _ anything, only rubbing his clit, which made dream coo.

"you've never properly played with yourself, have you?" sapnap shook his head, which made dream soften up a bit. "aw, were you too scared to?" another nod, "well it's okay, i'm here now. i'll teach you all there is about sex." sapnap moaned loudly, the best he could with his windpipe being crushed at least. 

"you're so fucking hot you know that?" dream groaned as sapnap tightened around his fingers. even with two fingers dream would never be able to fit, so he introduced a third one. sapnap was already a whining, moaning mess and dream hadn't even gotten into him yet.

after a few moments of scissoring, dream deemed it good enough and took his hand out of sapnaps pants, who whined in protest but stopped when he saw dream lick and suck his fingers clean of any slick that was on them. dream got to work quickly and picked sapnap up, bringing him to his-dream's-bedroom and placing him down on the bed. he took his own shirt off and then his pants, then he moved and removed sapnaps clothing, leaving him naked.

"you're so pretty sapnap," dream kissed his neck next to some of the other bites before he too bit down, sometimes on top of the others and sometimes in a new place. when he was done sapnaps neck was completely littered with marks.

"hurry up," sapnap moaned, "please," he quickly added when he saw the look on dream's face.

"oh, i will don't worry," dream smiled before taking his boxers off, sapnap gasped at the sheer size of it. "i'm sure it won't hurt too much." he smiled before spitting on his hand and rubbing it around his member.

"protection-" sapnap started.

"you're on the meds right?" a nod, "then we'll be fine, besides if you do get pregnant i'm sure our kid would be cute." dream shrugged before looming over top of the small boy, slowly entering him, he moved slowly until he bottomed out.

"ah, dream!" sapnap cried out, dream grabbed his neck and looked down at him.

"this isn't supposed to be pleasurable, this is to teach you a lesson," he said with a sick smirk before he roughly started thrusting. normally he would want sapnaps first time to be nice and sweet, not just fucking but making love, but at the moment he didn't really think about that. all he thought about was another man touching sapnap and how he needed to be taught a lesson.

sapnap struggled to breathe, let alone moan. if he wanted to stop he'd be able to push dream off, but he liked it. he liked the way dream was fucking him, using him.

"look at you, you're so wet. i'd call you a whore but it's so damn hot." dream looked at the way he sunk into sapnap with every thrust. "am i the first man to make you feel like this sapnap? mmh? am i?" sapnap gasped and nodded, it all felt so wrong but so incredibly right at the same time.

"dream," sapnap could hardly get the word out, his voice absolutely wrecked. dream softens his grip just enough for sapnap to continue "gonna cum," he said quietly, dreams grip tightened.

"go ahead cum whenever you need to," he said as he continued his thrusts. sapnap moaned as he came, tongue lolling out and eyes going crossed. dream thought he looked exactly like an anime character. sapnap whimpered, the overstimulation was starting to get to him, but he knew dream wouldn't stop until he came.

"s'okay, i'm almost there baby." dream said, his thrusts started to get sloppier as he continued. "fuck, you're so fucking pretty under me," dream praised, after a few sloppy thrusts he pulled out, sapnap whined in confusion.

"i want you to touch yourself, here," dream took sapnaps small hand into his own and brought it down to his clit. "do it how you normally do it."

"i don't,"

"i can hear you through the walls sap, i can hear when you please yourself. you know you could've asked me to help but you never did." dream enjoyed the way sapnap wriggled under him. "so go on, show me how you do it."

sapnap brought his hand down to slowly rub circles on his clit, one finger threatened to push inside him but it never did. he was never desperate enough, he would continue the same movements before he brought his fingers over his entrance. rubbing there until he moaned loudly and tried to press his things together.

"a fan of teasing are you?" dream smiled as he brought his own hand down to rest it on top of sapnaps. he kept it there until he forced one of sapnaps fingers in himself. "doesn't it feel good?" dream asked, sapnap nodded but he wasn't satisfied with his answer. "use your words sap,"

"yes, it feels, ahh! it feels so good dream, so good." sapnap moaned dream's name a few times before dream felt the need to help him out.

"it's okay, m'right here." dream smiled and looked down to sapnap. he may not have made love to him the first time but he planned to the second. "who do you usually think of when you touch yourself?"

"n-nobody," sapnap lied, dream being his childhood friend knew instantly and quirked an eyebrow.

"now why wouldn't you want to tell me? is it someone like that george boy?" dream smiled when sapnap shook his head. "then who?"

"you." sapnap said quietly, dream smirked at the confession.

"you naughty boy, have you ever moaned my name?" dream pressed on, making sure sapnap kept his legs open.

"yeah, i was afraid you heard me but i think you were asleep." sapnap moaned as dream gripped his thighs tightly.

"damn, i wish i could've heard that. i would've come to help." dream said softly, now taking sapnaps hand away and placing the tip of his length at the boy's entrance. "i'll be gentle this time i promise."

he sunk his member in slowly, making sure sapnap was comfortable as he bottomed out.

"there we go, nice and easy." he smiled, leaning down to kiss sapnap on his forehead. "you're doing so well, 'm the only one who can do this okay?"

"uh-huh," sapnap nodded. "only you." dream groaned, sapnap was way too cute for his own good.

"what will you say if somebody tries to touch you?" dream asked, his thrusts set at a slow pace but hitting deep.

"i'll say no, and if they keep trying i'll say i'll get my friend.” sapnap moaned, even at such a slow pace he was sure he'd cum at any second.

"good boy," dream smiled and kissed sapnaps cheek. "you're such a good boy, you listen so well."

"wanna make you cum," sapnap looked up with half-lidded eyes. "wanna make you cum in me."

"fuck sap, you sure." dream was almost at his climax. sapnap nodded his head and looked down to watch dream sink into him. sapnap clenched around dream and grabbed his arm.

"please," he moaned. "wanna make you feel good."

"you make me feel so good sap, so so good." dream's thrusts were yet again getting sloppier. "you need to cum again?" he asked softly.

"yeah, please." sapnap breathed. dream went and rubbed circles onto his clit again, causing him to moan. "close, close." he whined.

"go ahead, cum for me again." dream thrust a little harsher as he neared his release. sapnap came with a moan, head falling back onto the pillows letting dream use him until he came.

"fuck, fuck sap," dream groaned and released deep inside of the boy. "holy fuck, are you okay?" he asked soothingly.

"yeah, just tired is all." sapnap yawned, "lay with me?"

"we need to clean up," dream said, sapnap shook his head.

"can clean later, wanna sleep with you." dream sighed and laid beside the boy, pulling him close so that they could fall asleep.

~little extra bit cause why not~

sapnap woke up horny, dream was still asleep and his leg pressed against his clit. sapnap was still naked but dream must have slipped into some sweats at some point during the night.

"dream," sapnap tried, dream didn't give any indication that he heard the younger. sapnap sighed and softly humped his leg. he continued until he started moaning loudly, which made dream stir in his sleep. sapnap waited for a moment to see if dream had woken up, but when he didn't move again sapnap continued grinding down, hoping to quickly get off without the older knowing.

"sapnap, what're you doing?" dream's morning voice rang through sapnaps head and caused him to moan. dream chuckled and softly grabbed onto sapnaps hips, helping him move. "you can cum, it's okay i don't mind. 

"dream," sapnap moaned and gripped at the olders arm, "m'close."

"you finish so quickly, must be because you haven't been touched much." dream says quietly. "go ahead, cum for me. be a good boy sap."

"mmp," sapnap continued to moan until he finally came. dream whispered soft praise until they both fell asleep again.


End file.
